unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Cecile
Cecile is a student of Wellston Private High School and is the former head of the school's newspaper. Appearance Cecile has short, straight, teal-coloured hair and purple eyes. She wears eyeliner and during school, she wears the Wellston girls' uniform without the vest. During non-school hours, she wears a teal-and-white striped shirt with a very dark navy-blue hoodie with jeans. According to Isen, she is noted to be a "hot chick". She has teal speech bubbles. Her eyes glow violet when her ability is activated. Gallery Personality Cecile presents herself to be conceited and pompous, much like a typical high-tier. She looks down on low-tiers and considers helping them a waste of time and effort. Being ousted out of her former position as Queen and being passed over as a Jack by students she sees as unqualified has left her with a major chip on her shoulder. Not one for beating around the bush or pleasantries, she's not shy about telling off royals who shun the role they play in the status quo. This makes her similar to Arlo, who also places a high value on the hierarchy. Furthermore, like Arlo, Cecile is also obsessed with an order to the extent of making John Wellston's King due to his immense power. The major difference between the two is that Cecile is always looking for ways to undermine the authority of her superiors if they don't meet the standards she holds them to. In her mind, the most powerful are the ones that deserve to be king, regardless of others' thoughts on the matter. Despite this, she does take her job with the school paper seriously, stating she is supposed to 'deliver the truth' as much as possible. Whether because she wants to keep her position blemish free or genuine transparency is unclear. She even ponders how she can bypass Arlo's authority as much as possible when it comes to the school paper and the 'truth'.Cecile is also known to be secretive and untrustworthy, and it was these traits that made her ineligible for the position of Jack in Seraphina's eyes. History Cecile was once the queen of Wellston Private High School until she was dethroned by the current queen, Remi.Chapter 65 She was also the head of press for three years until her replacement. With Seraphina's ascension to Ace, a new Jack was needed to fill the void. Arlo wished for the powerful Cecile to fill the role, but due to her secretive personality, Seraphina overruled the King and chose Blyke. Plot Aftermath Curious about the identity of the anonymous reporter who made a story of the Kovoro Mall incident, Remi went in to see Cecile. Instead of obeying the Queen's orders, however, Cecile decided to challenge Remi by making the queen assert her authority on her. Seeing that the Queen couldn't force her, Cecile began to criticize Remi for being a weak Queen and sent her off with a message, "You should learn from his (Rei) mistakes."Chapter 60 Cecile was then approached by Arlo and initially criticized the King for favoring Remi, dreading that she and Blyke would run the school into the ground, like Rei had. Triggered by Cecile's disrespect for Rei, Arlo reminded Cecile that Remi overthrew her and warned her to respect the queen. Reluctantly, Cecile revealed to Arlo that the anonymous reporter's name was Terrence. Secrets Cecile was reviewing an article, submitted by Terrence about John defeating Arlo, Meili and Ventus, while listening to a recording of Elaine talking to Arlo about the same incident.Chapter 67 Cecile evidently wanted to post the article to humiliate Arlo. However, she remembered Arlo's demand that all Royal-related articles and articles written by Terrence had to be checked by him, forcing her to reject Terrence's article. Juni then approached Cecile, and presented a sketch of Seraphina shielding herself with her arms. At the time, Seraphina's ability allowed her to dodge any attack instantaneously, which made blocking an obsolete action for Seraphina. Juni wished to write an article about this phenomenon, but Cecile rejected Juni's article proposition, saying the evidence was not strong enough. While alone, she schemes to bypass Arlo's orders. Chapter 82 Cecile later gave Isen a call, in hopes to glean information about the "Shadow King." After Isen arrived, she asked him about John, since he had done research on him earlier. Cecile then showed Isen the article about John, and Isen warned her not to publish it. However, Cecile took note of Isen's reaction and accurately deduced that there must be a catch if Isen was against such a groundbreaking headline. Isen tried to escape, but Cecile threatened him that his articles would not see the light of day if he ran. Cecile then started interrogating Isen about John and managed to squeeze out every last bit of information out of him, including John's past and ability. Though Cecile was more interested in making John the next King of Wellston, Isen argued against it. After considering Isen's words she finally lets him go.Chapter 85 Change After Juni gathered solid evidence and written an article regarding Seraphina's current condition, Cecile has Arlo review it, only to be rejected. Unwilling to back down, she tells Juni to spread the news through some other way.Chapter 100 This would later come to bite her when Arlo fires Cecile from the school newpaper for disrespecting the Royals and also disobeying his orders. She tries, in vain, to challenge Arlo's authority, but eventually is backed into submission in front of the newspaper staff.Chapter 109 Capture Cecile witnessed a masked John battle Isen and was amazed by John's power.Chapter 126 Knowing the identity of Isen's masked attacker, Cecile began to plot ways to get on John's good side. Her opportunity presented itself when one of her informants informed her that Arlo and his team were searching for the missing Seraphina.Chapter 127 After overhearing Arlo force Hower to reveal where Seraphina was being held captive, she approached John and offered to lead him to his missing best friend. Chapter 128 They arrived at the house after Arlo and Elaine had already rescued Seraphina, but John still wanted to make the abductors pay for what they did. Cecile waited outside while John entered the house to unleash his wrath on the five who were in there. When he exited the house and umasked himself, Cecile asked if John at least went easy on them. John did not answer. He stated they were done here, and he returned to Wellston to see Seraphina. Joker During the next day, John and Seraphina reconvene and John is trying to comfort Seraphina's actions on helping Evie. Mardin then notices John and Seraphina and starts heckling Seraphina on her life as a cripple and that she could only walk away from him. Cecile noticed this and shut him up by using her Energy Ropes to trip Mardin and give him a nosebleed. She then proceeded to tell Mardin to not yell first thing in the morning. John seemed to be puzzled by her actions, and planned to look into it.Chapter 133 While Cecile was walking through the corridors, John called out to her and asked for an explanation. She claimed she was only trying to help him. John believed she was only motivated to do so in order to make him King and gain influence for herself, and he said as much. John told Cecile he had no interest in becoming King. Cecile doubted this, given that he attacked Isen in full view of the other students. She thought that this was John's way of revealing his presence. John modestly replied he was to angry to care about discretion at the time, which Cecile thought was a lie. Cecile stated that she believed John made his debut with the intention of eventually dethroning Arlo, and offered to help him do it. John relented, and allowed Cecile to aid him in light of their similar goals. Puzzled by John accepting her help so easily, she asked whether he was concerned she'd expose him. John said he was confident she wouldn't do anything to piss off the one student who could re-establish her old status.Chapter 134 Powers and Abilities Energy Ropes: Cecile is able to create green energy ropes which she could use to tieChapter 85 or attack foes. She is also the strongest non-royal in all of Wellston save for the Joker. Significant Relationships Rei Cecile looks down on Rei for the way he ran Wellston when he was King, calling him weak and idealistic to the point of naiveté. Remi There has been strife between Remi and Cecile for as long as they've known each other. Cecile does not respect Remi's status as Queen either due to her similarities to the deceased Rei or due to the fact that Remi does not behave like a typical Queen would. She nearly forced Remi to fight her and refused to respect the new Queen without losing to her in a battle first. An angry Arlo reminded her that it was Remi who beat her in a fight for the title, and that she should be thankful Remi didn't destroy her for her disrespect. Arlo Cecile and Arlo were once old teammates back when Rei was King. However, their current relationship can be described as "shaky." Cecile detests Arlo for favouring Remi, and Arlo bears some ill-will against Cecile for insulting Rei and supporting articles that could potentially ruin his reign. Despite the mutual resentment, Cecile begrudgingly obeys her King's orders, and Arlo has shown her leniency due to her history with him. After learning about Arlo's defeat at the hand of John, Cecile wishes to make John the next King and spread the truth about the "Shadow King," all while dethroning Arlo in the process. When Cecile was ultimately fired from her position, she attacked Arlo, showing that she had lost most, if not all, of her respect for her King. Isen Cecile doesn't think of Isen as someone a high-tier should fraternize with, and chastises Remi for doing so. That said, even she can't deny his investigative reporting skills. When she got wind of John sending Arlo to the infirmary, she knew that Isen would be her best source for details. She called him over to press him for all the information he had on "The Shadow King," and he was unable to refuse her despite his fear of the consequences. She listen to him reveal his findings, and his objections to her plans of making him the new King of Wellston High before dismissing him. Her disdain for Isen ultimately outweighs his potential value as an informant. She was furious when Arlo replaced her with Isen as head of the school newspaper, citing that she outranks him. Cecile showed no concern for Isen's well-being as she watched John brutally attack him. John Initially, Cecile had the same opinion of John as the rest of the school. She found it odd that her best reporter wanted to do an article on a "goof" like him. When Terrence brought her an article and evidence detailing that John was actually powerful enough to beat Arlo in a fight, she became intrigued. Cecile is now well aware of John's past and ability thanks to Isen. Now that she knows that John defeated Arlo, Cecile wishes to make John the next King of Wellston and has even referred to him as "The Shadow King." After witnessing the masked John beat Isen within an inch of his life, Cecile aids John by helping him find the missing Seraphina in order to get in his good graces. She is one of the few students who is aware of the Joker's identity. John has heard from Seraphina that Cecile was not a person who could be trusted but did not recall this description when Cecile introduced herself to him. John eventually formed an alliance with Cecile, certain that she would not cross him in any way. John has had Cecile force students use their ability so that he may copy them for his excursions as Joker. Ever since throwing her lot in with John, she has made attempts to mold him into her ideal King by advising him on his next course of action. John cares little for her advice, and prefers to go about overthrowing the current hierarchy in his own way. Their alliance was put to the ultimate test when John informed her that his plans involved targeting her for one of his attacks. She was forced to fight him in full view of the student body, and was left unconscious and with injuries as extensive as John's past victims. Before the coup de grace was delivered, she started to consider the possibility that what Isen said about John's anarchic attitude was true. Despite her increasing discomfort with John's brutality, she continues to do his bidding, as it is her only chance of establishing her position in the new hierarchy. After John's overwhelming victory over the Royals, Cecile urged him to reveal himself and officially step up as King of Wellston. John dismissed this suggestion, preferring to remain anonymous and attempt to return to his previous lifestyle. When numerous Joker impersonators began to appear around the school, Cecile met with John and insisted he take charge of the situation, reminding him that she helped him so they could rule Wellston together. It was at this point that John made it clear that she was never in any position to make his decisions for him, and that she wasn't as important to him as she thought she was. Quotes * (To Remi, about helping others) "This world isn't all unicorns and rainbows. Kindness and sincerity won't be reciprocated. And charitable actions won't inspire others to do the same. The whole thing is just a pointless waste of effort." Notes & Trivia * Cecile used to be in charge of the school newspaper. * Cecile was initially Queen of Wellston, but was dethroned by Remi. * Her ability may be conjuring green energy objects such as rope used to restrain Isen or dagger like energy burst used to attack Arlo. * Cecile is aware of John's true level and the fact that he has an ability. * Cecile has sharp face features, which hints of her serious personality. * The name "Cecile" means blind, dim-sighted, which accurately describes Isen's opinon of her goal to make John King of Wellston. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wellston Students Category:High-tier Category:Queen Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Turf War participant Category:Wellston Weekly